The Martyr
by Alpha Three
Summary: The sadder end to "There Are Things That Never Die". The results of the revolution. Marius, Cosette, JVJ and Alice are left to deal with the aftermath. Just a warning - it's pretty sad. Enj/OC
1. Death of a Revolutionary

Alice rushed to Enjolras as soon as the soldiers left. He was still breathing, but fading fast. "Alice, please, stay here," he asked as she took his hand, "I don't want to die alone."

"I'm not going to leave you," she kissed his forehead, "I love you."

"Alice, take my place. Free France for me, will you? And remember, I'm going to see all of them again. The barricade will be free, and so will all of France. All of them will be there… we'll wait for you."

"Oh Enjolras, please don't…"

"Alice, marry me."

"What?"

He took a box from his pocket and handed it to her. It contained a simple ring, only one diamond in a band of silver, but it meant everything to Alice. "Please. Never forget me. Vive la France, my love."

"Vive la France," Alice cried, putting on the ring, "Enjolras, I love you."

"I love you too." He closed his eyes. Alice gave him a kiss, and as he breathed his last, he mumbled, "…love you, Alice."


	2. They Died for You

Alice stayed there, holding the body of the love of her life, bawling her eyes out. They were all gone. The revolution was dead. Enjolras was dead…

The door opened and three National Guardsmen entered, looking for people that they had left behind. "I'm not going to shoot her. I'll kill you before I do," said one of them, "Look what we've done."

"Yes, look at what you have done!" Alice spat at them, "You've murdered innocent men. This man had hopes and dreams and ideals and people who loved him. They all did. You murdered the man that would have been my husband, that's what you have done! You've left women without husbands and boyfriends, parents without children, children without fathers. You've killed the people who were fighting for you, fighting for your children to have a better France to grow up in than you did! They died fighting for you! That's what you have done! You've murdered your brothers!"

The commander of the group knelt down beside her. "I'm sorry," he said, tears in his eyes, "If I had known…"

"You should have thought of that before!"

"My son died in combat last year. He was going to be married a week after he returned home. He never came back. If you want, you can stay with my wife and I. We have a spare room… it was our Pierre's."

"Thank you, monsieur. At least you are civil murders."


	3. The Funeral

Alice stood alone at a mass grave as the local priest blessed the stones. She was the only mourner at the funeral, since Marius was still quite injured and Cosette was by his side.

"Bless the memory of this man…" the priest stopped when he reached Enjolras' headstone. "Bless this mourning woman also, O L-rd. She has lost the love of her life for the freedom of our country and our people. Bless her and keep her safe and let her know that she is loved and will see him again." He looked up at her and said, "Madame, if you even need an ear to listen or someone to go to, come to my church. We are small, but there is great love and comfort there. We will not abandon you, as we have lost many of our brothers as well." He went on blessing the grave, moving on to that of Grantaire.

A mysterious man appeared next to Alice – it was the man who had arrived in the barricade and taken the spy Javert. "I'm sorry," he said, "They were all very brave. You're the only mourner?"

"All of the families are either scattered, dead or disowned their sons," Alice said, twisting the ring on her finger, "I'm alone."

"They will live again in freedom in the garden of the L-rd," said the man, "remember that. Remember the man who loved you." Then he left, walking off in the slight rain.

"Bless this man, O L-rd…"


	4. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

Alice sat on the floor of the wrecked room of the Corinthe where the last revolutionaries had died. She didn't take a chair – the last people who sat there were the revolutionaries themselves. She was listening in to the conversation below in the street as a few women were setting up their shops.

"Did you see them going off to fight? Children 0of the barricade who didn't last the ni9ght…'

"Did you see them, lying where they died? Someone used to cradle them and kiss them when thye cried," another said. This one was obviously a mother, since she was crying as she said it.

"Did you see them lying side by side?" asked one.

'Who will wake them? No one ever will!' a woman wrung out a rag, washing her shop's front window.

"They were schoolboys, never held a gun!" the mother wailed.

The door opened, Alice shouting, "Go away!" as footsteps walked in.

"Alice?"

"Marius!" Alice ran to give him a hug. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that…."

"It's fine. I'm sure Cosette won't care. We are the survivors," he said, "I still can't believe that they're gone. These empty chairs at empty tables will never be filled with my friends again… What will happen now?"

"We fight for the new world that they wanted."


	5. Beyond the Barricades

Within a week, Alice had fallen ill. The soldier's wife was quite worried and called in a doctor, who simply shook his head and said, "She has nothing wrong with her but a broken heart."

She fell into a deep sleep one night, waking when she felt someone sit down on her bed. Enjolras was there, radiant and angelic once again. He sat there in silence, smiling.

"Enjolras?" she didn't have the heart to believe it. He nodded, stroking her cheek.

"How are you here? I thought…"

He said something unintelligible.

"Come closer, my love," she begged.

A faint voice that sounded very far away said, "I love you, Alice. It's time… time you came with me. We've won. It's beautiful over here."

Alice saw a few faint faces appear behind him – Grantaire, Feuilly, Joly, Prouvaire, even Gavroche and Eponine. "They're waiting, aren't they?"

"The barricade of freedom is waiting," He took her hand and stood, offering, "Come with me."

"I never want to leave you. I love you so much, Enjolras…"

"Come with me. We'll never have to be apart again, I promise. It's beautiful over here. We're free. Come with me, Alice."

She took his hand, which felt perfectly real against her own, just as if he was alive. She nearly fell over, but Enjolras put a strong arm around her, saying, "It's not much further."

There was a beautiful wedding in Heaven that night.


End file.
